


Braiding

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: The Hobbit<br/>Characters: Kili,<br/>Relationship: Kili/reader<br/>Request: could you write something from imaginexhobbit? "Imagine absentmindedly brushing and braiding Kili’s hair like you’d always done with your friends, but not realizing the significance it has to dwarves." With fluffy Kilixreader? pleaseplease?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braiding

It had been a long and hard day. Thankfully, Thorin decided to stop and rest just before you were about to drop dead. Now, you all sat around a fire, fed and content.  
You were sat on a long log that also became a seat for Bilbo, Gandalf, Balin and Dwalin. The rest were either already in their bed roll or sitting in front of the log. Kili was sitting directly in front of you, his legs out and he was leaning back on the log. Since you had your legs up and crossed so he was able to sit in front of you.  
You frowned slightly as your eyes fell on a number of leaves in the young princes hair.  
Your hands were restless and Ori had gone to speak to Dori so you couldn’t even ask him to help you with your knitting (you had dropped a stich). Killing two birds with one stone, you lean forward and start to pick out the leafs.  
Kili tensed up at the sudden touch. Using you fingers, you brush through his hair, taking care when you came across knots. His hair was so soft despite the leaves and knots that you enjoyed running your fingers through it.  
It was true, you had developed feeling for the young and handsome prince over the time you had travelled with the company, but you knew Thorin would never approve. Nevertheless, you became close to him. He was protective of you, even putting himself in danger to stop a gobin touching you in goblin town.  
But it was the times like this that made you happy. The quiet hum of the night as everyone settled down. These moment you cherished.  
You couldn’t see Kilis face, so you didn’t see him looking at Fili with wide eyes. And since you were so wrapped up in the task at hand, you didn’t see Fili give his brother the thumbs up.  
Your fingers massaged his scalp slights, admitting a low groan from Kili that only you heard. This made you nearly loose it. You thought of pulling his head back by his hair and kissing his lips, right then and there, in front of everyone, but you didn’t. Instead you started to divide the hair in to sections and gently plait it, weaving the hair in and out while humming a soft tune to yourself, totally absorbed.  
By this point, everyone had noticed that you were braiding Kili hair. They also noticed the blush that had spread across Kilis cheeks as you neared the end.  
Reaching into your pocket, you took out a small bead that you carried around with you and fastened the end of the braid, smiling with pride.  
“Your done.” You sign, happy with your work as you feel your eyelids growing heavy but you didn’t want to go to sleep just yet.  
Getting up, you hop over Kili, who was still blushing madly, and walk to the woods.  
“Wh-where are you going?” You smiled at Kili’s stutter and turn to look over your shoulder.  
“Just going for a walk. Wont be long.” You call happily and walk into the woods.  
It was breath-taking in the moon light as you raised your hand to touch some of the branches. Smiling and glancing around, you begin to dance slowly to the tune you had been humming earlier. Twirling around gracefully, you close your eyes, feeling totally free.  
A hand wraps around your waist and you jump, your eyes lying open and your fear dropped away. Kili stood in front of you. It was his arm around you. Wait, it was HIS arm around you.  
He pulled you so you were pressed up against his chest, your hands coming up to rest on his shoulders.  
“Kili?” You whisper, surprised by his sudden and bold moves. Your cheeks were on fire as you looked into his eyes. They were dark and slightly hooded, lust filled.  
“You braided my hair.” He state simply, leaning in. before you could say anything, his lips met yours. They were warm and soft, everything you had thought they would be. Your hear was in your throat as Kilis hands gripped your waist as though you would run away of he let go.  
You let out a soft moan against his lips that he replied with a deep growl. You had to pull away for air as you leaned against him, panting.  
“I braided your hair so you kiss me?” You ask, looking at Kili with confusion as you try to catch your breath. Kili face changed from being pleased and proud to worried and slightly scared.  
“Well, yes. D-don’t you know dwarvin customs?” His voice shaking as his grip on your waist loosen. You shake your head and Kili stumbled back.  
“What?” You ask, wondering what the hell was going on.  
“In our culture, if you braid a dwarfs hair, it’s a request of courting.” Kili looked everywhere but you, his cheeks a dark red. Your mouth dropped open as you stared at him, your cheeks heating up.  
“Kili…” You try to step forward and he retreats from you.  
“No, im sorry. I should have known you wouldn’t know. I suppose I just couldn’t believe my luck.” He trails off and looks at you with sad eyes, reminding you of a puppy.  
“What do you mean?” You take a couple of steps forward and grab Kilis tunic before he could back away, although he still tried. “Kili. Tell me.” You whisper, taking his hand in yours. He stops trying to get away and looks down at his hand in yours.  
“I think I have fallen in love with you, [y/n].” He whispers. You weren’t expecting that and let go of his hand, your own arms falling to your side. Kili took this as a rejection.  
“Im sorry.” He turns and runs back to the company as you stand there, swaying slightly.  
Love?  
But, you loved him back. Why didn’t you say something? You could have kicked yourself as you tried to think of something to do.  
A idea flashes into your head as you smile and skip back to the company after Kili.  
Most of the company where in their bed rolls now. As you approached, you saw Fili walking away from the rock that Thorin had said was for guards. Kili was sitting on top of it, his face in his hands. You stayed in the trees and waited for Fili to get settled in so you could speak to Kili in private.  
Knowing Fili was in his bed and hearing his snores, you quietly come out of the woods and walk up behind Kili. He hadn’t moved from the rock and his face was still in his hands.  
“Kili?” You asked, quietly, when you were right behind him. He jumped out of his skin and turned sharply, looking like you were here to kill him.  
“[y/n]?” He said, almost sheepishly.  
“i-I was wondering if. If you could braid my hair?” You ask, holding your hand behind your back and looking at the ground.  
Kili’s heart missed a beat. He couldn’t believe you were asking him to braid your hair. And he knew you knew what it meant! He nodded eagerly, nearly bouncing up and down in his seat as you walked around to sit in front of him. He slid forward so you were between his legs and got to work.  
His fingers danced through your hair as you closed your eyes, listening to the low snores of the company and the occasional signs of content coming from Kili.  
Once he was done, you reached around to touch the braid. It was very intricate, something you could never hope to replicate, but you knew it was beautiful.  
Turning, you kneel between his legs and leaned up, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, which he returned. Pulling away, you rest your forehead against his.  
“I love you too, Kili.” You whisper. Kili took a deep breath and wrap his arms around your waist as he pulled you up for you could sit on his kneel. You smiled and cuddled into him, resting your head on his shoulder and drifting off into a welcomed sleep in Kilis arms.


End file.
